Mala imitadora
by Sora Heiwa
Summary: "-¿Dónde diablos está mi esposa?- Pregunté acorralando a la mujer que tenia frente a mi, que lucía exactamente igual a ella, hablaba como ella, sin embargo era tan diferente a la mujer con la que me casé" / SasuSaku.
1. El regreso

**¡Hola queridos fieles lectores del Sasusaku! Les traigo un corto fanfic que espero disfiruten (Y no los aburra). Recuerden que yo subo los fanfics completos así que no logran leer el fanfic terminado el capítulo restante se subirá en las siguientes horas. Déjenme sus reviews y opiniones que me encanta leerlos.**

***Ya lo saben, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es completamente de mi autoría***

* * *

El sonido de las hojas de los árboles crujía a la par de mis pasos, mi cuerpo sentía frío, hambre y cansancio, pero sabía que pronto estaría en mi lugar favorito en el mundo. A la distancia logré visualizar las luces de una urbanizada Konoha, lo que antes era una sencilla aldea ahora se había convertido en una urbe con grandes edificios y muchas luces. Aún era un poco extraño para mí, en vez de ver crecer a mi aldea natal poco a poco, me tocó algunas veces regresar después de algún tiempo y ver nuevos edificios, nuevas estructuras, y así sucesivamente cada vez que tenía que dejarla. Pude ver el sistema de trenes trabajando a lo lejos, luces de edificios, de pantallas gigantes, me sentí feliz, pronto estaría en casa.

Llegué hasta la entrada principal de mi ciudad, me recibieron dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada, asegurándose que ningún espía infiltrado o alguien sin los documentos requeridos pudiera pasar.

\- Bienvenido, Sasuke-san... - Dijo uno de ellos al reconocerme - Han pasado algunos meses.

\- Si - Sólo respondí.

\- Que bueno verlo otra vez, ya sabe que el protocolo para dejarlo entrar a la aldea es que podamos hacerle unas preguntas.

Después del fastidioso protocolo de seguridad seguí caminando, estaba en duda si acercarme primero a la oficina de Naruto o llegar a casa a descansar, sinceramente me apetecía más la segunda opción, pero si era posible el día de mañana quería dedicarme a entrenar durante el día con mi hija y cenar con mi esposa, entonces debía optar por la primera opción. Me dirigí hasta la oficina del Hokage que, si bien era algo tarde, a esas horas debía de continuar trabajando. Toqué dos veces la puerta de madera y escuché su voz diciendo: Adelante.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Has vuelto! - Dijo Naruto sonriendo

\- Si.

\- Esta vez te tomó menos tiempo, ¿eh? - Dijo Shikamaru Nara que se encontraba también en la sala.

\- Vengo a entregar mi informe de misión, algunos detalles sobre el asunto de los Otsutsuki y del espía de la aldea de la llave que quería infiltrarse.

\- Entiendo, entiendo, ¿Pero no quieres tomar asiento?

Me tomó poco más de dos horas en dar mi charlar con el Hokage e ir al edificio de investigación a ver los avances que tenían sobre la misión, cuando salí a dirigirme a mi casa la mayoría de las luces de edificios y restaurantes estaban apagados. Al llegar al apartamento pude notar que también estaba a obscuras, no me sorprendía pues pasaba de la media noche y supuse que mi esposa e hija estuvieran dormidas. Abrí la puerta y sentí el cálido ambiente y el aroma de mi hogar, dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y caminé hacia la cocina a abrir la nevera, sentía mucha hambre, pero no despertaría a mi esposa solamente porque me rugía la tripa. Encontré un plato de sopa de miso rojo que parecía haber sobrado de la cena de hoy y me dispuse a comer tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. Me levanté a lavar mis trastos y de un momento a otro sentí una presencia detrás mío.

\- ¡Papá! ¡volviste!

\- Sarada... Creí que estabas dormida - Dije desconcertado pues intenté ser lo más silencioso para no despertarlas.

\- Lo estaba, pero tú sabes, cuando vivimos dos mujeres solas debemos estar más alertas ante el mínimo ruido.

\- Entiendo... ¿Y Sakura también despertó?

\- No, mamá está durmiendo, ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y ha estado muy cansada, justo hoy llegó a casa, tomó una píldora para dormir y fue directo a la cama, entré a su habitación y parecía dormir como recién nacido. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera pueda sentirte cuando entres a la habitación.

\- ¿Segura que está bien?

\- Si, aún respira - Dijo con cierto sarcasmo - pero trata de comprenderla, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien.

\- Entiendo, ve a dormir Sarada.

\- Está bien papá, buenas noches - Se despidió yéndose a su habitación.

Terminé de ordenar y limpiar la cocina y me dispuse a ir a nuestra habitación. estaba silenciosa y en la obscuridad pude ver a mi esposa profundamente dormida. Me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha rápida, era satisfactorio estar en casa y sentir el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo después de pasar mucho tiempo fuera.

Terminé de ducharme y me vestí con una bata para dormir. Entré a la cama junto a ella y sentí la calidez de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Sarada tenía razón, ella no sintió para nada mi presencia, acaricié su cabello y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo para quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y pude ver los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿Cuánto dormí?

Miré a mi alrededor y mi esposa ya no estaba a mi lado.

\- 9:30 de la mañana... Sakura debió irse a trabajar temprano - Dije para mí mismo, aún que, a decir verdad, estaba extrañado de que no se despidiera de mí, o siquiera me dejara una nota.

Me senté en la cama y estiré mi cuerpo, puede ser que haya dormido en exceso, pero me sentía tan cansado de no poder dormir en mi cama junto al calor de mi esposa, de llegar a mi casa y ver cuánto ha crecido mi hija, estaba cansado de caminar por tantos kilómetros en soledad y pasando las frías noches durmiendo de pie o en un duro tronco de árbol. Era mi trabajo, no podía dejarlo pues primero protegería a mi familia y a la aldea de cualquier amenaza, pero ya hace meses que sentía la necesidad urgente de regresar a mi hogar.

Me levanté a tomar una ducha rápida de nuevo para ir a desayunar, me percaté del maquillaje desordenado de Sakura en la mesita del tocador y de los libros de medicina hechos un desastre de bajo de su lado de la cama. Algo me parecía extraño en eso, ella no acostumbraba a ser desordenada, de hecho, siempre fue todo lo contrario y ver esos pequeños detalles en la habitación me hizo recordar las palabras de Sarada:

_\- "Trata de comprenderla, últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien"._

No quise indagar más en el asunto, hablaría con mi esposa sobre eso cuando ella llegara por la tarde.

Entré a la cocina y vi un plato servido de huevos fritos con tomate y arroz reservado para mí con una nota:

-_ Hoy preparé tu desayuno favorito, espero te guste papá. Regreso a medio y si estás disponible podemos ir al campo de entrenamiento juntos. Sarada._

\- Que extraño - Dije con voz calmada, si bien valoraba mucho la atención y el esfuerzo de mi hija por consentirme, no había notado ningún gesto de Sakura desde que llegué, anoche no pude conversar con ella por la hora, hoy por la mañana no pude sentir que se fuera de la cama y se marchó al trabajo sin más y sin despedirse, sin notas de saludo, despedida, los abrazos que recibo cuando ella despierta o el beso en los labios que suele darme cuando sale de la habitación. Me sentía ignorado por mi esposa, y aún que tratara de no darle mucha importancia, era como haber bebido un trago amargo de indiferencia servido por ella.

Tomé mi desayuno, lavé los platos y limpié un poco la cocina. Si Sakura no se encontraba bien en estos días estaba dispuesto a ayudar en casa lo más que pudiera así que tomé el cesto de ropa sucia para hacer la lavandería, sacudí el piso y los muebles, tendí las camas de la habitación de Sarada y la nuestra y además ordené como pude su pila de libros y maquillaje.

El medio día me tomó por sorpresa, Sarada llegó a casa con un ramo de flores.

\- Es para el florero de la sala - Me dijo- Es porque volviste a casa.

\- Gracias, Sarada

\- Y bueno papá, ¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy? ¿Irás a la oficina del Hokage?

\- No, ya no necesito hacerlo.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó emocionada - ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al campo de entrenamiento? Necesito mejorar mis movimientos y ataques con el sharingan y que mejor que contigo.

\- Si - le dije.

* * *

Despliegue 4 multiclones de sombra, los cuatro atacándola simultáneamente para confundirla. Pude ver en sus ojos el familiar sharingan activado descifrando los movimientos de cada uno de mis clones.

\- Por ahora tu objetivo solamente será repeler todos mis ataques y además quiero que te deshagas de un par de mis clones - dijimos los 5 al mismo tiempo.

\- Pan comido papá - respondió ella

Formé un katon goukakyuu no jutsu y lo lancé directo hacia ella, esquivó perfectamente el ataque con el sharingan y se dirigió velozmente hacia uno de mis clones, acumulando cantidades sustanciales de chakra en su mano derecha y haciendo estallar el suelo, abriendo una gran grieta que hizo que uno de mis clones de sombra desapareciera por el golpe.

Uno más de mis clones se acercó hacia ella intentando atacarla poniéndola bajo un genjustu, no pasó ni una fracción de segundo antes de que ella pudiera deshacerse de mi técnica ilusoria y rápidamente tomó distancia esquivando mi clon, tomando en el aire un par de kunais lanzándolos directamente a dos de mis clones, haciendo que éstos desaparecieran.

\- No esperes que caiga en tus genjustus, papá.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras

\- Bien, me queda el último- dijo decidida.

Aún que ése le tomó un poco más de tiempo, me sorprendió que el ataque que utilizó para deshacerse de él era un estilo rayo bola de relámpago. Había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que pude entrenar con ella hace ya varios meses.

\- y bien papá - pronunció jadeando del cansancio - ¿Qué te pareció?

\- Nada mal - me límite a decir

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

\- Siempre se puede ser mejor, Sarada.

Ella sonrió y asintió

\- La siguiente ocasión seré mejor papá, ya lo verás.

Dedicamos un tiempo más a entrenar y mejorar su puntería con los shuriken, hasta que el cielo comenzó a tornarse color anaranjado.

\- Creo que es tiempo de regresar a casa, Sarada.

\- Un poco más papá, casi logró darles a todos los blancos.

\- Sakura pronto llegará a casa y nos estará esperando con la cena.

\- No estoy muy segura de eso papá, últimamente mamá está llegando más tarde a casa.

\- ¿Tendrá más carga de trabajo en el hospital?

\- No lo sé, pero últimamente mamá llega agotada, cenamos un poco y sube directo a su habitación para dormir, aún que a veces pareciera que pasó la noche en vela.

\- Entiendo... En ese caso, preparemos algo de cenar nosotros.

Hicimos una breve parada al supermercado más cercano a casa para comprar lo que hiciera falta.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? - Dije confundido, Sarada estuvo charlando conmigo, pero mi mente divagaba en por qué Sakura se comportaba extraño.

\- Te preguntaba que si compramos salmón o pulpo para la cena - Me dijo señalando dos objetos distintos - ¿Qué te sucede? Estás igual de distraído que mamá.

\- Hmp... Lleva el salmón, vamos.

No dije nada más, sólo me apresuré a seguir con las compras para poder regresar a casa.

\- Sarada, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro - respondió mientras llenaba una canasta con tomates frescos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que Sakura no se ha sentido bien últimamente?

\- Mmm... - se quedó pensativa por unos momentos- No lo sé, hay algo diferente en ella, si me lo preguntas es como si algunas veces no fuera mamá.

\- No te estoy entendiendo.

\- No lo sé papá, la noto más exhausta, duerme muchísimo más, se ha vuelto un poco distraída y desordenada cuando ella es todo lo contrario, incluso se viste diferente.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué?

\- Algunas veces he sospechado que está enferma, se lo he preguntado, pero me dice que todo está bien y que no debería de preocuparme.

\- ¿Enferma? ¿Y crees que sea algo grave? - Sentí preocupación por Sakura al escuchar esas palabras, mi mundo y mi familia se derrumbaría si a mi esposa le sucediera algo, ella era definitivamente el pilar y soporte de nuestra familia, además de que no soportaría verla sufrir.

\- Mmm... No lo creo, aún que eso deberías de preguntárselo tú, papá.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa sentí una mezcla de preocupación e incertidumbre acerca de lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente había muchas cosas que tenía que hablar con Sakura.

Llegamos a casa, mi esposa aún no llegaba de su trabajo así que Sarada comenzó a hacer la cena, y yo ayudando en lo que mis pocos conocimientos culinarios me permitían.

\- Mmm... Quedó perfecto - Exclamó mi hija al probar la cena que estábamos (estaba) preparando.

\- Agrega más tomates

\- El salmón no debería llevar demasiados tomates, tendrá demasiado sabor a tomate y se arruinaría.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Dije pensativo - ¿A quién no le gustan los tomates? - pensé.

En ese momento se escucharon las llaves abriendo la cerradura de la puerta.

\- Tadaima... - Escuché la voz cansada de mi esposa.

\- ¡Okaeri Mamá! Hoy regresaste temprano.

Era cierto, se veía distinta, había cambiado su apariencia, se notaba más cansada y, además, sentía un chakra distinto en ella, como si su naturaleza hubiera cambiado. Parecía ignorar mi presencia hasta que me miró directamente a los ojos, inmediatamente después apartó su vista y continuó charlando con mi hija.

\- Lo siento Sarada, he tenido demasiado trabajo.

\- Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte... Papá y yo preparamos salmón para la cena.

Miró los sartenes con la cena recién preparada, inmediatamente se disculpó.

\- Gomen, Sarada... Sasuke-kun, lamento no poder acompañarlos hoy, tuve un día terrible y necesito descansar.

Sakura apretó contra su pecho a Sarada dándole un abrazo y se dirigió directo a la habitación, pasándome de largo.

\- Sarada suspiró con tristeza -

Miré la expresión de mi hija - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si papá, últimamente no ha comido bien, algunas veces le guardo su cena para que pueda comerla al día siguiente.

\- Hmm...

\- Tal vez deberías charlar con ella, pero primero comamos, muero de hambre.

Me quedé de pie mirando hacia nuestra habitación donde estaba - ¿Qué sucedería con ella?

Después de la cena entre a la habitación que ya estaba obscura y ella acostada en la cama. Me sentía mal, me sentía incluso extraño al pensar en la forma en la que se estaba comportando últimamente.

Entré a la cama y ella me daba la espalda, acaricié su cabello suavemente y la dejé descansar.


	2. Presentimientos

La mañana siguiente me sorprendió al no verla de nuevo, otra vez se había despertado y se había marchado sin más. Nada, sin una despedida, un beso, un abrazo o una nota, incluso me sorprendía lo silenciosa que era al marcharse.

Me levanté a desayunar algo, nuevamente mi hija me dejó el desayuno listo con una nota:

_"Buenos días papá, espero te guste el desayuno. Hoy saldré de misión con Konohamaru-sensei, regreso en unos días. Por favor cuida de mamá._

_Sarada."_

Excelente, mi hija no iba a estar por unos días, cuando eso sucede Sakura y yo aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos solos en casa para acercarnos mucho más, aún que no sabía si en esta ocasión iba a ser posible, al menos intentaría charlar con ella.

Más tarde me dirigí a la oficina de Naruto.

\- Mmm.. No lo sé, Sasuke. Yo no he notado nada extraño en Sakura-chan.

\- Tal vez porque no estás casado con ella y no te das cuenta del cambio que tuvo, sobre todo con respecto a mí.

\- ¿Y qué le hiciste? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

\- Nada, no le he hecho nada.

\- Exacto, Sasuke. Casi nunca miras a tu esposa e hija, te paseas muy poco por la aldea, deberías considerarlo Sakura-chan y Sarada te echan de menos.

\- Tengo una misión que cumplir Naruto y lo sabes.

\- ¡Oh vamos Sasuke! Tu misión no te impide venir a ver a tu familia de vez en cuando. Deberías considerarlo, algún día te podrían cambiar a Sakura-chan por otra persona y ni cuenta te darías.

\- Hmmp... - Me quedé pensativo -

\- No me ofendas de esa forma Naruto. Sabes bien que si no regreso a la aldea es para protegerlas, hay cientos de hombres buscándome para matarme a mí y acabar con mi familia. Te recuerdo que aún hay personas que desean que el clan Uchiha se extinga para siempre. Además, es un acuerdo que tuvimos Sakura y yo y ella lo aceptó.

\- Si es así, entonces no veo la razón por la que se comporte tan extraño. Sakura-chan siempre ha sido como luz en medio de la oscuridad.

\- Lo sé - Respondí mirando el jarrón con flores que tenía en su oficina, Sakura solía llenar la casa de flores siempre que volvía.

Me quedé pensativo, las palabras de Naruto y de mi hija me resonaban por la cabeza.

_" Es como si algunas veces no fuera mamá"_

_" Algún día te podrían cambiar a Sakura-chan por otra persona y ni cuenta te darías"_

Incluso yo también lo estaba pensando, ¿Será que mi esposa en realidad no es mi esposa?

\- Tonterías - Dije.

Aún que cada vez comenzaba a sospechar más, tuvo un cambio repentino de actitud y de hábitos, era más desordenada, había cambiado de atuendo y lo que más me hacía sospecharlo, era el ligero cambio de chakra que sentía en ella.

Sabía que tenía que poner más atención a todos esos detalles, pero, ¿Pensar en que mi esposa haya sido secuestrada y reemplazada por una persona infiltrada? No era tan descabellado, ella sabía muchos secretos internos de Konoha y cumplía una función importante en la aldea.

La idea comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿Quién ha estado viviendo en mi casa y con mi hija? ¿Dónde está mi esposa? ¿Ella estará bien? ¿Estará en peligro?

\- Estoy pensando en puras tonterías - Me dije - Tal vez solo Sakura está molesta conmigo por alguna razón, tengo que saber qué pasa con ella a como dé lugar... Aún que tendré que poner más atención a ciertos detalles.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que era hora de que Sakura regresará a casa, preparé la cena (o hice el intento) y esperé por ella.

Pasaron de las 6, 7, 8, 9 de la noche y no llegaba. Decidí mejor ir a dormir y esperar a intentarlo mañana. Limpié la cocina y después tomé una ducha con agua caliente. Eran las 11 de la noche y Sakura no llegaba a casa.

\- ¿iré a buscarla al hospital? - Me pregunté - Si, definitivamente iré.

Aún estaba desnudo y con la toalla de baño cubriéndome la cintura cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó estupefacta como si fuera la primera vez que me viera en esa situación.

\- Lo siento - Su rostro se tornó color rojo - Debí haber tocado.

\- SAKURA - le dije con mi voz ronca - ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

Me miró a los ojos y solamente contestó:

\- Todo está bien. ¿Qué día te marchas?

Su pregunta fue como una puñalada en el pecho, ¿Que acaso ya no quería verme? ¿Quería que me fuera?

\- No lo sé, pronto supongo.

\- Perfecto, tomaré un baño.

Se encerró sin más. Quise esperar a que saliera para charlar, pero pareciera que no quisiera hablar conmigo a propósito, sabía que la estaría esperando y tardó mucho tiempo en tomar su ducha. Mi cuerpo cayó rendido con el paso del tiempo y me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, ella ya no estaba y mi paciencia se estaba colmando. Si alguien me había cambiado a mi esposa estaba siendo demasiado habilidoso para estar huyendo de mí. Inmediatamente fui con Naruto.

* * *

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que alguien más está haciéndose pasar por Sakura-chan?

\- Si, es muy probable.

\- No lo sé Sasuke, no hemos recibido ninguna amenaza de ninjas queriendo infiltrarse, además ya hubiese sido descubierto y más tratándose de Sakura-chan, ella sigue cumpliendo con su trabajo en el hospital.

\- Yo averiguaré más, pero si tú sabes algo por favor házmelo saber lo antes posible.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera Sasuke!

Sin más abandoné la oficina dispuesto a saber lo que ocurría.

Quise enfrentar a mi esposa (si es que era ella) por mí solo, quería llevar al fondo de esto y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esperé en mi hogar hasta que fuera la hora de su llegada, esperé pacientemente de hecho, quería asegurarme de que, si algo salía mal, no huyera aún que me tomará toda la noche en vela.

En esta ocasión si llegó temprano a casa. Yo esperaba confrontarla en la obscuridad de la sala. La puerta se abrió de par en par y ahí estaba ella, nuevamente con un atuendo diferente, ahora usaba un vestido más suelto.

\- Te estaba esperando - Dije con voz gruesa.

Ella me miró a los ojos, probablemente había sentido mi presencia desde antes de entrar a casa. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\- Sakura - Me puse de pie - Si es que te debo llamar así...

\- ¿Qué? - Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Eres una mala imitadora de ella... ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas Sasuke-kun? Yo soy tu esposa.

\- ¡No me mientas joder! ¿Dónde diablos está mi esposa? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - La tomé por los hombros.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun suéltame por favor! No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- ¡Mierda! - La solté, pensé rápidamente en interrogarla de otra forma, algo que solamente supiera mi verdadera esposa.

\- Te haré unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas.

\- No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo contigo - Me dijo.

\- ¿ocurriendo conmigo? ¿O contigo? Dime Sakura... ¿Cómo fue nuestro primer beso?

Pude ver su expresión sonrojarse, pero estaba seguro de que sí ella no podría responder estas preguntas definitivamente habría serios problemas.

\- Contéstame Sakura, sí que eres ella sabrás la respuesta ¿Cómo y dónde fue nuestro primer beso?

-... ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas? ¿Por qué piensas que no soy yo?

\- Solo respóndeme - Dije intimidante.

Ella suspiró y agachó su cabeza, parecía reacia a contestarme.

\- Viajábamos hacía el país de los campos de arroz, hacía frío y comenzó a llover, no teníamos lugar para resguardarnos, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y me cubriste de la lluvia con tu capa. Abracé tu cuerpo para crear más calor y me preguntaste ¿por qué me metí en esa situación contigo si yo podría estar en casa con una manta? Respondí una vez más que el frío ni la lluvia me importaba, que sólo quería hacer ese viaje a tu lado. Te mire, me miraste, acariciaste mi rostro con tus dedos y te acercaste mi a darme un beso en los labios.

Era cierto, nuestro primer beso fue bajo la lluvia, aun así, tenía que estar más seguro.

\- Dime, no más bien, relátame el momento en el que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

\- Porque quiero estar seguro de que realmente eres la mujer con la que me casé.

\- Nos habíamos topado con una pequeña posada en un pueblo a unos días antes de llegar a la aldea de la niebla...

\- Nombre del hotel y número de habitación - pregunté-

\- Noche del campesino, habitación 6. Teníamos algunos pocos días de habernos dado nuestro primer beso, tus hormonas y las mías estaban completamente alborotadas en esos momentos, nos besábamos en cada momento que podíamos, a cada paso, cada árbol y rincón que atravesáramos era testigo de que algo entre nosotros estaba creciendo más y más. Yo había tomado un baño de vapor en las aguas termales, quería relajarme, regresé a nuestra habitación apenas cubierta con una toalla, aún me río al tratar de recordar tu expresión y la mía, estabas leyendo un mapa y entré sin pensar que podrías estar ahí dentro, pensé que estarías tomando un baño en las aguas termales también.

Me paralicé, nunca antes había estado en esa situación con algún chico y más tratándose de ti, pero tú te veías tan tranquilo, como si fuese parte de tu plan. Me disculpé e intenté salir, me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste que estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparme. Sin pensarlo volviste a besarme tiernamente, como tú sabes hacerlo, sabías derretirme completamente. Mi toalla comenzaba a deslizarse, parte de mi aún quería cubrir mi desnudez, pero otra parte quería que la tocaras, que la exploraras libremente.

Me tomaste en tus brazos, me cargaste hasta la cama y continuamos besándonos, ambos sabíamos lo que sucedería, aún recuerdo el olor a loción de tu cuello de esa noche. Te comencé a desvestir haciendo a un lado primero tu camisa, me preguntaste si me sentía bien y si quería continuar con esto. Muy segura pero tímida te dije que sí, que si quería estar contigo. Hicimos el amor por primera vez de la manera más perfecta para mí. ¿Ahora si me crees que soy yo?

\- Sakura, ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera conmigo y no solamente conmigo, también con Sarada? ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

\- Nunca he dejado de ser la madre que soy para Sarada, no la metas a ella en esto. Por mi parte jamás le ha faltado nada a mi hija.

\- ¿Entonces que te sucede para que me trates de esa forma?

-...

\- Dime, Sakura.

-...

\- ¿Acaso no quieres hablar? Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla por favor.

-...- Nuevamente no dijo nada

Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la acorralé contra la pared, poniendo mi brazo sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma? ¿Acaso has estado enferma?

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, simplemente no tengo ganas para discutir contigo, pero sólo quiero que entiendas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me lancé a besar sus labios suavemente, quería hacerle entender que yo también la amaba y que trataba de comprenderla.

\- Entonces Sakura, ¿Tu cuello o tu espalda? - Me atreví a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime, ¿cuál es el lugar donde más te gusta que te bese? Necesito seguir corroborando que si eres mi esposa - Dije con un tono insinuante.

\- ¿Sigues con eso?

\- Así es, y dímelas pronto, porque yo sí sé cuáles son.

Dije al mismo tiempo que iba besando su cuello, ella hizo un pequeño gemido de placer, sabía que su punto favorito era ahí precisamente. La tenía acorralada en la pared, cargué su cuerpo y ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas mientras simulaba una penetración y la seguía besando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me encanta de tu cuerpo?... - Volví a preguntar.

\- Ahhh... Sasuke-kun...

\- Dime...

\- Mis ojos, mi cabello y...

\- ¿Y? Dímelo

\- Y mis nalgas cuando me pones en cuatro...

\- Exacto, Sakura... - Metí mi mano dentro de su vestido e Invadí sus senos desnudos para acariciarlo, tal vez era sólo yo, pero los sentía más voluminosos.

\- Ahh... Ahh... Sasuke-kun - Gemía cuando apretaba un poco uno de sus pezones. Me fascinaba cuando gemía mi nombre.

La llevé a nuestra cama, que tantas veces ha sido testigo de nuestra lujuria. La recosté suavemente mientras seguía besando su cuello, podía notar sus mejillas sonrojada.

Bajé los tirantes de su vestido y me llevé a la boca sus pezones.

\- Sasuke-kun... Ahh... Hay algo que... Debo decirte - Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo iba bajando lentamente su vestido.

\- Puede esperar, que esté momento sea solo nuestro... Quiero amarte Sakura, hacerte mía una y otra vez, he extrañado tanto tu cuerpo y tus besos... ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

Bajé lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre para besarlo. Y al verlo mi corazón se dio un vuelco.

\- Sakura...- Me levanté desconcertado.

\- Quería decírtelo, Sasuke-kun.

No podía creerlo, activé mi Sharingan en mi ojo y clavé mi mirada en la de mi esposa, estaba seguro que se molestaría conmigo por aquello, por invadir en sus recuerdos sin su permiso.

_" - Aquí están los informes del estado de salud de los soldados que ayer rescataron mal heridos a las afueras del país, 3 de ellos se encuentran estables, pero uno de ellos sigue en estado delicado, pero fuera de peligro. Esperamos no complique su salud y tener que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente._

_\- Gracias Sakura - chan -_ Dijo Naruto pensativo_._

_\- Bien, con tu permiso Naruto debo retirarme, aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer._

_\- ¡Espera, Sakura-chan!_

_\- ¿Que sucede Naruto?_

_\- Debo... Debo corroborar algo, espero no te molestes por lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

_En ese momento pude ver en sus recuerdos que Naruto activó el modo sabio en sus ojos. Y al verlo los abrió desmesuradamente en un gesto de sorpresa._


	3. Franquezas

-_ Sakura-chan... E-estas... ¡¿Estás embarazada?!_

_\- Si..._ \- Pude ver tristeza y preocupación en su mirada.

_¡Pero vamos! ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? Sasuke estará muy feliz._

_\- Ese es el problema Naruto, con la misión de Sasuke-kun probablemente este bebé casi no conocerá a su padre, lloraba cada noche a solas cuando Sarada me preguntaba por él y yo no sabía que responder más que un mísero "Está en una misión importante" porque yo no sabía dónde estaba él, Naruto. Yo no sabía si Sasuke - kun se encontraba bien, si sentía frío, si alguna vez nos extrañaba. No supe casi nada en mucho tiempo salvo algunas ocasiones fugaces que nos mirábamos. Me gustaría que con este bebé las cosas fueran diferentes aún que sé que es imposible, daría todo porque esta vez las cosas sean distintas a como fue con Sarada y que cuando me pregunte por su padre yo sepa que responderle y no solamente tenga esas mismas palabras para confortarlo "Está en una importante misión" - Se llevó su mano a su rostro para limpiar la pequeña lágrima que estaba por salir._

_\- ¿Y es por eso por lo que has estado tan distante con él?_

_-Si..._ \- Agachó su cabeza - _He intentado dejar mis sentimientos negativos atrás, por él, por el bebé y nuestra familia, pero no puedo... me cuesta tanto pensar que de nuevo me sentiré sola criando a un hijo y sin él, sin su apoyo y afecto como mi marido. Y no quisiera que lo malinterpretes Naruto, me siento feliz, me siento tan feliz de que seré madre de otro bebé - Se acarició su vientre - pobre Sasuke-kun, sé que él no tiene la culpa de mi comportamiento, pero cada vez que él se acerca a mi es como si... - tomó aire - Es como si todas las palabras de las personas que se burlaban de mi hija por no tener un padre resonaran en mi cabeza, aquellas personas que me señalaban de madre abandonada me hicieran eco una y otra vez._

_\- ¿Y acaso eso alguna vez te importó?_

-_ Nunca Naruto, siempre defendí con uñas y dientes a mi familia, que mi hija jamás escuchara malos comentarios hacia ella, siempre defendí y protegí la reputación de mi esposo, pero no te mentiré... Ha sido tan difícil sobrellevarlo todos estos años sola._

_\- Sakura-chan... - Naruto se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella, tocando con una mano su pancita - Estoy seguro que no llegare a comprender tu dolor y el esfuerzo que has hecho como madre y esposa estos años, pero... ¿?... ¿Acaso me pateó?_

_\- Creo que le agradas Naruto_ \- Soltó una risa.

-_ Sakura - chan, ¿piensas decirle a Sasuke?_

_\- Por supuesto, no podré evadirlo por mucho tiempo, tenía pensado contarle hoy._

_\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? Este bebé ya tiene mucha fuerza, ha cambiado la naturaleza de tu chakra y además me sorprende que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de tu estado._

\- _5 meses Naruto, pero a mi defensa yo también tengo poco tiempo de saberlo "_

Hice a un lado mi cuerpo y me recosté en la cama mirando el techo estupefacto, haber visto la ventana al alma de Sakura me cayó como balde de agua fría.

\- Perdóname Sasuke-kun... Perdóname, no quería que te enteraras de esa forma ni tampoco que tuvieras que ver todo esto.

\- No, perdóname tu a mi Sakura - La miré a los ojos y tomé sus manos - Yo soy el que debe pedir perdón por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir a ti y a Sarada, por el tiempo que tuviste que soportar mi ausencia en tu espalda, por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitabas, pero...

\- Pero sé que las cosas deben ser así - me interrumpió - y también sé que las situaciones no se pueden cambiar tan fácilmente. Estoy consciente que la aldea te necesita allá afuera, luchando en las sombras y mi trabajo es aquí, la gente me necesita en Konoha. Aún que a veces se ha vuelto tan difícil soportar tu ausencia.

La abracé, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, oliendo el dulce perfume de su cuello, me importaba mucho hacerla sentir amada, que supiera que ella era todo para mí junto a la pequeña familia que habíamos formado.

\- Así que... ¿Volveremos a ser padres?

\- ¡Siii! - contestó con sus ojos cristalinos.

Acaricié su vientre levemente abultado mientras le hablaba al ser que se formaba dentro. Me llenaba de orgullo y felicidad saber que ese bebé sería nuestro, mío y de Sakura, un o una Uchiha más en la familia.

\- No me termina de agradar la idea de que el usuratonkachi haya sido el primero en saber que esperábamos un hijo, ¿Sabes?

\- No me culpes a mí, el utilizó el modo sabio tal vez porque ALGUIEN se volvió loco pensando que estaban fingiendo ser yo y me tenían secuestrada. Pudo ver al bebé antes de me dejara decírtelo a ti.

\- Hmm... Solo quería protegerte.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí? ¿Podrías quedarte unos días más para que ambos le demos la noticia a Sarada?

\- No tienes que pedírmelo Sakura, estaré a tu lado en todo momento - En realidad no planeaba irme pronto, de hecho, no quería irme de la aldea nunca más, pero era mi trabajo.

La besé de nuevo y la recosté en la cama, teníamos un asunto pendiente que terminar juntos.

Recorrí su silueta con mis dedos, acariciando sus hombros, su clavícula, sus pechos y su cintura mientras me continuaba deleitando con el dulce sabor de sus labios hasta que ambos nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire.

Dibujé pequeños besos en su mejilla hasta bajar a su cuello para también besarlo, me encantaba el aroma dulce de su perfume. Ella hacía gestos de placer, sabía que le encantaba ser besada en ese punto. La despojé de su vestido y ella de mi camisa, ahora la tenía semidesnuda y vulnerable frente a mí una vez más, no perdí de vista ese vientre abultado, lo llené de suaves besos haciéndole saber a mi esposa que me sentía inmensamente feliz.

Caminé hasta su parte más baja que aún seguía cubierta por una delicada prenda de encaje, acaricié sus caderas y bajé lentamente su ropa interior. Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloreadas.

Abrí lentamente sus piernas y llevé mi lengua hasta su intimidad invadiéndola suavemente, ella arqueaba su espalda como reacción al placer que estaba teniendo.

\- Sasuke-kun... Ahhh... - Gimió mientras retorcía su cuerpo entre las sábanas.

Me seguí deleitando con el sabor de sus labios vaginales, masajeando y jugando con su clítoris.

\- ¡Ahhh... Ahh... Oh si...! - Seguía gimiendo y acariciaba mi cabello con su mano.

Me aventuré e introduje dos dedos en su interior, abriéndome pasó por esa abertura que me ha llevado a la locura y placer tantas veces. Podía sentir su líquido lubricando su intimidad haciendo más placentero mi trabajo.

Mi siguiente movimiento era hacerla llegar al éxtasis. Continué penetrando su cavidad mientras seguía haciendo sexo oral y masajeando su clítoris con mi lengua, sabía que de esta forma no duraría mucho hasta alcanzar mi objetivo.

\- Sasuke-kun... - Gemía deliciosamente, mi pene se encontraba duro como piedra por querer entrar en ella, pero iba a esperar un poco más.

\- Sasuke-kun... Si continúas así me voy a correr... Ahh...

\- Hazlo, Sakura... Quiero oírlo...

La habitación emanaba calor, aumenté la velocidad con la que penetraba su apretada vulva y con la que saboreaba ese delicioso botón rosado. Hasta que su espalda se arqueó levemente dejándome saber que había llegado al clímax.

\- Mmm... Ahh... - Gimió, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Pude sentir las contracciones de sus paredes internas, cómo la presión de tanto placer se liberaba en forma de un delicioso orgasmo.

\- Que rico lo haces, Sasuke-kun... - Pronunció aun tratando de recuperar el aliento. De un momento a otro ella me giró sobre su cuerpo y quedó encima de mí, asumiendo el control de lo que pasaría.

\- Pero no pienses que esto terminará aquí... - Pronunció sensualmente.

Ya arriba de mi comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, ella podía saborear su dulce néctar en mi boca mientras yo llevaba mi mano a explorar cada centímetro de su suave y blanca piel.

Mi miembro estaba más que humedecido, las ganas de hacerla mía eran sufribles, mi esposa me estaba reservando la mejor parte para el final.

Tomó con su mano mi pene, completamente endurecido y excitado y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, primero clavándose lentamente para poder adaptarse a mí, después comenzó a tener más ritmo.

\- Oh... Sakura... - Era imposible para mí evitar gemir de placer.

\- ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun? - Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sabía que en esa posición ella tenía absoluto control de mí y podía hacerme venir en el momento que ella quisiera.

Sus caderas sobre mi pelvis hacían un perfecto y sensual baile, un vaivén de movimientos y penetraciones, con mi mano acariciaba su trasero, sus caderas, recorría su cintura mientras me deleitaba con el rebote de sus senos sobre mí. Lo disfrutaba, yo lo disfrutaba descomunalmente.

Con el paso de los minutos era cada vez más difícil contener mis ganas, si bien mi prioridad era hacer disfrutar a mi mujer, ya tenía el suficiente tiempo conteniendo mis ganas de correrme, un poco más y estallaría.

\- Sakura... Ya casi... - Dije conteniendo mis ganas.

\- ¿Quieres venirte, Sasuke-kun? - Ella no perdió la oportunidad y aumentó a velocidad de sus movimientos.

\- Maldición... Sakura me voy a correr dentro de ti.

\- ¡Hazlo Sasuke-kun!, ¿O que te detiene? - dijo entre gemidos- ¿A caso temes embarazarme? - Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

No pude contenerme más, mi cuerpo explotó en aquel delicioso placer sexual en un orgasmo eyaculando dentro de ella.

\- ¡Ahh! Sasuke-kun... - Rodeó sus manos a mi cuello y se aferró mí, sentí las contracciones de su vagina abrazando y apretando a mi miembro, lo que hacía que mi orgasmo fuera aún más placentero, ella también había llegado al clímax.

Éramos dos cuerpos desnudos en aquella cama, nuestra cama que muchas veces fue testigo de nuestra lujuria y momentos más íntimos, ella aún con la respiración entrecortada se aferraba a mi cuello, podía escuchar su agitación cerca de mi oído. Con mi mano levanté un poco su pelvis para poder salir de dentro de ella, recosté su cuerpo encima de mí y ella y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo.

\- Dime... ¿Cómo fue que nos casamos? - volví a preguntar mientras perdía mi mirada en el techo de nuestra habitación -

\- ¿Qué? - soltó una leve risa- ¿Otra vez con eso, Sasuke - kun?

\- Sólo ... Sólo quiero saber si no lo has olvidado.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? - No pude descifrar su mirada, tal vez era molestia por pensar que ella podría llegar a olvidar ese importante momento de nosotros.

\- No sabíamos que estábamos esperando a Sarada, en ese tiempo estábamos viajando por las aldeas de las montañas Oshiyo ¿Te acuerdas de aquella amable anciana que nos dio asilo en su posada?

\- La recuerdo perfectamente.

\- Si... Ella siempre me nombró como tu esposa, me daba mucha pena contigo Sasuke-kun porque estaba insegura de que algún día me llegase a considerar parte de tu familia.

\- ¿Por qué pensabas eso? - Pregunté intentando adentrar en los sentimientos de ella.

\- Porque... - Hizo una pausa que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, algo que me punzó en el corazón- Porque Sasuke-kun nunca pensé que fueras a amarme. Es decir, me sentía demasiado estúpida al pensar que fueras a enamorarte de mí, una parte de mi se sentía afortunada por ser la primera persona en tocar tu corazón en todos los sentidos incluso en lo sexual, pues me sentía feliz que tu hayas sido el primer hombre al que entregué mi cuerpo y también me sentía feliz de que tú me hayas entregado tu virginidad. Pero otra parte de mi corazón no quería ilusionarse estúpidamente, no podría prometerle a mi alma que tu serías mío por siempre, que me pidieras formar parte de tu familia y ser a madre de tus hijos, tenía el estúpido pensamiento que al terminar nuestro viaje tu seguirías tu vida por otro camino y yo tendría que formar el mío.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas al respecto ahora? - Le pregunté, lo que hizo que soltara una risa tierna- Sabes, Sakura... creo que una sola vida no es suficiente para pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir, todas las lágrimas que te hice derramar, las tristezas y preocupaciones que te hice pasar, incluso lo sigo haciendo y no es la primera ni será la última vez que te pida perdón por todo esto - Acaricié su tierno rostro, solo ella lograba abrir mi corazón de esta manera cuando estábamos en la intimidad de nuestro hogar- Pero te he amado desde mucho tiempo antes de lo que te imaginas, te he amado desde que éramos unos niños y mi único propósito era mi venganza, te he sentido parte de mi familia desde que me di cuenta que lograste abrir aún que fuera un poco mi corazón.

\- Eso se lo debes más al baka de Naruto.

\- Naruto logró abrir mi corazón a la amistad verdadera, tú lo hiciste de otra forma diferente, tú me mostraste el amor de una manera que jamás había conocido, despertaste en mi un instinto de protegerte, de abrazarte, de besar tus labios, de dormir junto a ti, incluso de conocer y recorrer tu cuerpo, quería ser el primer hombre en hacerlo.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste aquella noche a pesar de todo? Sasuke-kun, todo lo que has vivido nos han llevado hasta este momento y todo lo que somos, pero... Sólo quiero saber si al menos consideraste quedarte a mi lado.

\- Me dolió más de lo que piensas Sakura, aquella noche ante tus palabras y tu "oferta" de ser feliz junto a ti estuve a punto de dar un paso atrás y nunca irme de la aldea, intentar ser feliz junto a ustedes, junto al usuratonkachi de Naruto y junto a ti, pero recordé todo por lo que sufrí y pasé, recordé que yo tenía otro propósito y mi mente estaba más centrada en una venganza que al final no me llevaría a nada, después de todo mi alma se corrompió aún más hasta el punto de que no me importaba si mataba, si moría o si vivía, ya no me importaba nada en lo absoluto - Tomé sus delgadas manos - Al final de todo esto solo quería que supieras que siempre te he amado y te he considerado mi familia. Ese viaje que hicimos juntos solo me hizo caer en cuenta de que efectivamente, tú eras y serás la única persona que quisiera a mi lado. Por eso aquel día te pedí ser mi esposa.

\- Estabas muy nervioso aquel día que me pediste casarme contigo.

\- Perdóname, soy muy torpe para esas cosas del romanticismo.

\- Recuerdo que esa mañana desperté un poco mareada pero no le di mucha importancia, pensé que había sido por la bebida de verduras que había tomado anoche. Nunca imaginé que fuera porque Sarada ya estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Salí a buscarte al bosque pues pensé estarías entrenando con el rinnegan y efectivamente ahí estabas con una mirada nerviosa tratando de evitarme y así fue durante casi todo el día, me hiciste sentir que no estabas cómodo conmigo o que preferías estar solo porque evitabas charlar conmigo. No lo sé, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente y yo estaba muy insistente en que me dijeras que pasaba.

\- Si, debo decir que colmaste mi paciencia porque mi mente sólo pensaba en alguna buena manera de pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

\- Subiste la montaña al atardecer y yo fui a tu lado, me había resignado a que preferías continuar tu viaje solo entonces solamente pensaba en que a la mañana siguiente tomaría mis cosas para regresar a la aldea y dejarte continuar tu camino.

\- Sakura, eres demasiado dramática, ¿Tantos momentos de intimidad que tuvimos juntos y continuabas pensando de esa manera?

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, ¿Que más quería que pensara? En fin... Subí contigo a la montaña para ver por última vez el atardecer junto a tu lado. El cielo se miraba precioso y la vista era indescriptible, un rojo anaranjado que hacía que las montañas a nuestro alrededor merecieran ser pintadas en un lienzo, junto con el canto de las aves que regresaban a su nido para dormir y el sonido del viento soplando en los árboles. Ante toda esa bella escena que nos regalaba la vida volteaste tu mirada hacia mí y me extendiste tu mano, pronunciaste mi nombre Sakura... Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se salía de mi pecho, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Te arrodillaste en frente de mí y antes de que el sol nos regalara su último rayo de luz me dijiste... "¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Por favor Sakura, sé parte de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro".

\- ¿A caso llegaste a pensar aquella mañana que despertaste que años después estaríamos recostados desnudos en la cama de nuestro hogar como marido y mujer?

\- No Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera llegaba a pensar que 3 días después nos casaríamos en el templo de aquel pueblo en las montañas Oshiyo y que nuestros invitados a la boda fueran aquellas buenas personas del pueblo y la anciana que nos recibió, después de un mes nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada y tendríamos un bebé.

\- Sarada fue el mejor regalo de bodas que pudimos tener.

\- ¿Y qué me dices del que viene en camino? - Pronunció tocando su vientre.

\- El mejor regalo de aniversario, definitivamente- Acerqué mis labios para besar su barriguita que formaba a nuestro hijo- Sakura...

\- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- Por todo, por amarme tal y como soy, por perdonar mis errores, por darme una hermosa familia y por haber aceptado casarte conmigo, gracias por todo lo que me has ofrecido y lo que has hecho por nosotros

* * *

~ Días después ~

\- Tadaima, mamá - Desde donde me encontraba escuché a Sarada llegar a casa.

\- Okaeri, Sarada. A fin regresaste - Sakura se apresuró a recibirla con un abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente mamá? Me aprietas un poco.

\- De hecho, te estábamos esperando, Sarada - Salí desde donde me encontraba.

\- ¿Papá? Pensé que ya no estarías en casa cuando yo regresara de la misión.

\- Papá se quedará en casa por algún tiempo más - Replicó Sakura.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial Ahora podré entrenar más tiempo contigo!

\- Sarada - interrumpió Sakura - Papá y yo también debemos decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Nos miró incrédula a ambos

\- Sabemos que acabas de llegar a casa, pero es importante que nos escuches - dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Mamá que sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo contigo o con papá?

\- De hecho, todo lo contrario - Tomé la mano de mi hija y lo solté - Tendremos un bebé en casa...


	4. Final

La madrugada de hoy estaba especialmente fresca, me levanté de la cama para encender la calefacción y esperar a que la habitación se sintiera más cálida. Sakura dormía profundamente así que tuve cuidado en no despertarla, era importante para mí que tratara de descansar lo suficiente.

Me acerqué a la cuna y pude ver entre la oscuridad a un dedito siendo llevado a la boca, y a dos pequeños ojos verdes buscando mi presencia por todos lados.

\- ¿Ya despertaste? - Le dije al pequeño mientras veía cómo chupaba su pequeño dedito y balbuceaba - Acompaña a tu padre, entonces - Lo tomé en brazos junto con la manta azul que lo cubría y lo acerqué a mi pecho.

Me dirigí a la cocina con la pequeña miniatura que se acurrucaba en mí, tomé de la nevera un recipiente especialmente diseñado para que Sakura pudiera almacenar leche materna y la calenté para ponerla en un biberón.

\- Creo que debes tener hambre - Le dije a los ojitos verdes que me miraban con atención mientras aún se chupaba el dedo. Terminé de preparar su biberón y se lo di a tomar, realmente me fascinaba verlo detenidamente, prestarle atención cuando él comía y en todo momento pues aún que fuera tan pequeñito el vernos a nosotros lo calmaba por completo y eso me hacía sentir pleno.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste para darle de comer? - La voz de mi esposa me sacó de la hipnosis que me hacían perderme en la mirada de él

\- No quise despertarte si no era necesario, tenías frascos de leche reservada para cuando le diera hambre, y sabes que si yo puedo encargarme entonces lo haré.

\- Gracias cariño - Se acercó a besar mis labios y poder ver al bebé que tenía en brazos, que por cierto ya casi se había terminado su porción de leche - Hola amor mío, aquí está mamá - Comenzó a hablarle quedito al bebé mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Sakura ve a dormir un poco más, yo me encargo de todo.

\- Pero Sasuke-kun, no quiero dejarte toda la noche sólo cuando Sanosuke necesita atención, déjame acompañarte.

* * *

Sanosuke nació una mañana de otoño en Konoha, a diferencia del nacimiento de Sarada en esta ocasión estuvieron presentes la familia de Sakura y nuestros amigos para conocerlo. Aquel día después del parto Sakura estaba un poco molesta porque nuestros dos hijos eran una viva imagen mía.

_\- Nueve meses en mi vientre, soportando mareos, ascos, patadas, seis horas de labor de parto ¿para que de nuevo se parezcan completamente a ti? Vamos Sasuke-kun, deberías dejarme algún hijo que tenga algo de mi por una vez_ \- Reprochó mientras sostenía a mi pequeño recién nacido con su suave cabellera negra como el azabache.

\- _Es tan parecido a Sarada cuando nació_ \- Le dije mientras lo acariciaba.

Hizo un quejido para comenzar a llorar y ese instante abrió un poco sus ojos por primera vez dejando entre ver a dos ojitos verdes como el esmeralda.

La emoción casi victoriosa de Sakura al ver sus ojos reflejados en los de nuestro bebé era indescriptible. Si bien Sarada había heredado la esencia de mi esposa, este niño había heredado su hermosa mirada

Y hablando de Sarada, Sakura y yo teníamos miedo a que se sintiera desplazada por la llegada de Sanosuke, sin embargo nos dio una gran lección al caer en cuenta de que ella era una niña sumamente madura y cuidadosa con el nuevo integrante de la familia, durante todo el embarazo protegió mucho a su madre, casi al llegar a la hora de parto continuamente la abrazaba sin querer soltarla pues tenía miedo de perderlos a ambos en el nacimiento pero no me alcanzarían las palabras para describir la emoción del momento en que por primera vez conoció a su hermano

\- _¡Mamá se parece a mí!_ \- Pronunció sumamente emocionada y con una gran sonrisa al conocerlo.

-_ Hola Sanosuke... Yo soy Sarada, tu hermana mayor_ \- Dijo para su hermano mientras lo sostenía en brazos por primera vez -_ Y siempre te voy a proteger con mi vida_ mi vida.

Tal vez no soy una persona que suele demostrar sus sentimientos pero este momento con mi familia lo atesoro en mi corazón, Sakura, Sarada, Sansuke... Yo también los protegeré con mi vida.

* * *

\- Está bien, vamos a la cama que despertaremos a Sarada- le dije a mi esposa.

Recosté a Sanosuke en su cuna que ya se encontraba dormido después de su cena y después de hacerlo eructar y volví a la cama junto con mi esposa.

\- Eres un padre maravilloso, Sasuke-kun - Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba - No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte todas las atenciones que nos has dado en este tiempo.

\- Yo soy el que debe de agradecerte Sakura, además quiero participar y apoyar en todo lo que pueda hacerlo antes de regresar a la misión.

\- ¿Volverás a irte tanto tiempo?

\- Jamás, jamás volvería a alejarme tanto tiempo de mi familia - Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos - Sakura, mi trabajo es fuera de la aldea, pero ten por seguro que no cometeré el mismo error que cometí con Sarada y contigo, quiero y de todo corazón te lo prometo, esta vez será diferente y estaré presente en la vida de mi familia.

Ella me abrazó y posó un beso sobre mis labios. Y solté otra verdad que tenía que decirle.

\- Sakura... Tengamos otro bebé.

\- ¿Q-qué dijiste, Sasuke-kun?

\- Si, sé que suena descabellado y además Sanosuke apenas tiene unos meses de nacido pero todo esto me recordó lo hermosa que te miras cuando estas embarazada y lo lindos que nos salen y lo adorable que son.

\- Sasuke-kun, Sanosuke es un bebé muy tranquilo y casi no llora, ¿Qué acaso se te olvidó lo llorona que era Sarada cuando era un bebé?

\- Lo recuerdo, no podías alejarte mucho de ella o siquiera separarte por unos momentos porque soltaba el llanto a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que el Hokage nos convocó a una reunión de emergencia en su oficina y tuvimos que dejarla al cuidado de Ino?

\- Si... Terminada la reunión pasamos por ella y seguía llorando por nosotros a pesar de que habían pasado unas horas - Dijimos ambos entre risas recordando las anécdotas de nuestra hija.

\- Entonces... - Me miró seriamente - ¿Lo dices en serio Sasuke-kun? ¿Acerca de tener otro bebé?

-Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría volverlo a hacer, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero si no está en tus deseos no insistiré más en el tema.

\- Mmm... - Se llevó su dedo a la barbilla en modo pensativo - Sinceramente a mí también me encantaría... Pero sólo si esperamos a que Sanosuke cumpla su primer año, apenas tiene 2 meses. Me encanta verte siento un padre tan cariñoso con él y Sarada-

Tomé su rostro y la besé tiernamente - De acuerdo, pero... - Comencé a besar su cuello, a repartir besos detrás de su oreja y mejillas - ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a practicar para cuando llegue el momento desde ahora mismo?... - Bajé de su cuello a sus pechos, repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos en su piel, sabiendo que estaba a punto de elevar la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos para fundirnos nuevamente, como marido y mujer.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta e final y te gustó la historia sólo me queda decirte que muchas gracias. **


End file.
